Coffee, and particularly coffee grounds, is believed to comprise enzymes that may aid in neutralizing odors, detoxifying and cleansing skin, which in turn may help reduce acne and other skin conditions, such as eczema. In addition, the natural caffeine and polyphenol present in coffee is believed to have anti-inflammatory properties, and may allow skin to have an anti-oxidizing effect, which may maintain the humidity of the skin, lubricate the skin, allow the skin to be stretched taut and prevent it from chapping. They are also known to be able to stimulate the skin to decompose fat. Because coffee has a plurality of beneficial compositions and specific functions, it can also be applied to care products.
However, a large amount of post-brew coffee grounds are thrown away on a daily basis. Coffee is a natural biodegradable substance that will not pollute the environment. There is a need to utilize post-brew coffee grounds for its therapeutic effects.